


Что-то вроде любовной переписки

by TaiD



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, M/M, Юмор, романс, русамера, стереотипы, эпистолярный жанр
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiD/pseuds/TaiD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Внезапно возникшая переписка переростает во вполне закономерное чувство. В итоге Альфред спасает Ваню (или думает, что спасает), а Ваня вовсе не против (и даже наоборот).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-то вроде любовной переписки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Like a Love Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1027) by BloodyNewMoon. 



> Бета: hevilla, jotting
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

**Часть первая**

Йо, Россия!

Артур узнал о нашем обмене «подарками» и заставил накатать тебе мыло – велел, чтобы мы прекратили «вести себя как недоразвитые уроды». Прикинь, ввалился, когда я наслаждался своей законной дюжиной бургеров, и стал изводить нотациями. Уже и поесть спокойно нельзя! И еще он жаловался, будто не понимает, что я говорю, когда жую – нахрена тогда приперся во время обеда? До него, видать,  не доходит, что герой должен хорошо питаться!

К тому же я вообще не понимаю, за что мне извиняться. Уверен, ты был _в восторге_ от моего подарка – так же как я от твоего.

И я, наконец, нашел классный способ использовать те презервативы!

Ну да ладно. Можешь забить на это письмо – я его написал, только чтобы Артур отвалил. ~~Господи, он ведет себя, как будто он мой папочка~~.

Пока!

Альфред Джонс

 

_Привет_, Америка!

Я не мог не ответить на твое извинение. ~~По-крайней мере, из всей этой бессвязной трепотни я понял, что ты извинялся.~~ Англия, наверное, просто беспокоится, как бы мы внезапно не развязали войну. Но этого не случится – мы же друзья, да? Ты успокой его, скажи, что мы просто по-дружески обмениваемся подарками.

И да, я _в восторге_ от подарка. Признаю, было забавно, хоть я и ожидал от тебя что-нибудь в таком духе. ~~Однако потребуется время, чтобы вывести пятна со стены, уж больно сильно они въелись. К счастью, на одежду не попало (на что ты, очевидно, надеялся).~~ Офигеть, это так многообещающе – до тебя, наконец, дошло, что делать с презервативами! Я уж думал, что они тебе так никогда и не пригодятся. И кто же эта ~~несчастная ~~ счастливая особа?

Ты тоже можешь мне больше не писать. Я ответил только чтобы подтвердить, что извинения приняты. Можешь отблагодарить меня позже – когда Англия отвалит.

С любовью,

Иван Брагинский

 

_Npnbem_, Россия (что это за слово такое?)

Рад убедиться, что я такой неотразимый. ~~Это _героический пафос,_ а не идиотская трепотня.~~ Ну… да, думаю, мы можем считаться друзьями. В смысле, кем же еще мы можем быть? ~~Разве что врагами~~. Мы обещали «перезагрузить» наши отношения. Я даже подарил тебе красивенькую кнопку с надписью на русском! Хотя понятно, почему Артур сомневается. Мы действительно мало похожи на друзей.

Ура! Я знал, что тебе понравится подарок! Я очень рассчитывал, что получится большой «БУМ!». ~~Черт, надо подумать, что подарить в следующий раз!~~

Я не говорил, что пустил их в «это» дело, но моя сексуальная жизнь невероятно насыщена, большое спасибо за заботу. А презервативы я использую как водяные бомбочки! Забавно наблюдать реакцию людей, когда бомбочка летит на них с крыши!

Это было не извинение, но без разницы. Чтобы я благодарил тебя? Щазз!..

Пока,

Альфред Джонс

PS: Что значит «С любовью»? Ты что, типа, гей?

 

Привет, Америка («Privet» – это ваше «Хелло»)

Если «неотразимый» означает, что никто не может отразить твой так называемый «шарм» ~~без желания начистить тебе рожу~~, то да, ты очень подходишь под это определение. Рад, что ты согласен насчет дружбы. Хм… кстати, про кнопку, которую ты упомянул. Ты ошибся и написал «перегрузка» вместо «перезагрузка». Но не волнуйся –  то, что ты плохо знаешь русский, ничего не меняет. И ты прав, мы даже близко на друзей не похожи. Нам надо быть дружелюбнее, да?

Правда, Америка, подарок мне понравился. ~~Уже предвкушаю следующий.~~

Представляю, какая у тебя сексуальная жизнь. Скажи-ка, чисто для смеха, когда ты последний раз трахался?

Водяные бомбочки? Тебе не кажется, что это слишком по-детски? Впрочем, что это я – мы же о тебе говорим.

Мы всегда по-разному смотрим на происходящее. Не думаю, что ты меня когда-нибудь поймешь.

С любовью,

Иван Брагинский

ЗЫ: Это обычное завершение письма. Но в стране, где больше половины населения гомофобы, нельзя шутить на такие темы.

 

Йо, Россия (вот и писал бы «Хелло», как все нормальные люди)

Я был прав! Я неотразим! ~~Это ты так считаешь! Зачем кому-то портить такое звездное личико? ~~

Хм… вот как? Ну, рад, что ты не злишься из-за этой кнопки. Насколько было бы лучше, если б все говорили на американском. Это самый распространенный язык в мире, но почему-то еще не все на нем говорят!

Знаешь, мне не нравится идея о слишком крепкой дружбе. ~~Когда я пытаюсь представить, как ты будешь дружить, мне начинают сниться кошмары~~. Но небольшое потепление между нами не помешало бы.

Тогда моя задача выполнена!

Прошлый раз был… э-э-э, вчера! Точно, вчера! Мы занимались этим всю ночь!

Даже если кидать бомбочки – ребячество, все равно прикольно. Тебе вот прикольно мучить людей, а это, знаешь ли, садизм.

Конечно! Например, эти твои коммунистические штучки. Что скажешь на это?

Пока,

Альфред Джонс

PS: Я бы понял, если б было «С уважением», но ты написал «С любовью»...– и это звучит странно. Что, правда с любовью? Так по-гейски.

 

Привет, Америка (я и сказал «Хелло», просто на своем языке)

~~Я могу найти миллион причин~~. Несмотря на то, что было бы круто всем говорить на одном языке, вряд ли бы люди остановились _на английском_. Китайский язык самый распространенный в мире, а английский только на четвертом месте, вроде бы. И вообще, чем тебе не  нравится русский?

Меня тоже такая перспектива не радует, но кое-кто сможет вздохнуть свободнее. ~~Рад, что не мне одному снятся кошмары~~.

Вчера? Забавно, а я слышал, ты вчера всю ночь пьянствовал с Англией. Или вы двое установили «особые отношения»?

А, верно. Мне же нравится, когда меня молят о пощаде.

Я перестал быть коммунистом уже лет десять назад, так что не дергайся. Думаешь, почему я порвал с Яо?

С любовью,

Иван Брагинский

ЗЫ: Не вижу в этом ничего странного. Может это и по-гейски, но я так привык.

 

Йо, Россия (все равно это ненормально)

~~Ты всегда причину найдешь~~. Это нечестно! В Китае миллиард населения! А Америка хотя бы в пятерке лидеров. Русский?.. Ваш язык такой странный! Вы используете американские буквы вперемешку с какими-то дикими закорючками!

Наверное, ты прав – Артур ворчал бы меньше. ~~Твой кошмар, что моя слава затмила твою?~~

Эй, как ты узнал, что я делал? И нет, трахался я не с Артуром. Это, блин… все равно, что трахаться с Мэтью! Придет же такое в голову.

Так я и знал, что ты садист-извращенец.

Ты встречался с Китаем?! Твою же мать Свободу! Ты – гей!

Держись От Меня Подальше

Альфред Джонс

PS:  Это… да забей.

 

Привет, Америка (возможно, в твоей стране)

~~Ты это о чем?~~ Тебе должно быть известно, что жизнь несправедлива. Хорошо, что ты относишься к этому позитивно. ~~Нам же не нужно еще одно Явное Предначертание?~~ Соглашусь – некоторые наши буквы похожи, но они совершенно другие. Понял?

Уверен, мы можем научиться жить дружнее, ради наших близких. ~~Конечно нет! Это кое-что… постраннее~~.

У меня есть способы добывать сведения.

Так ты говоришь, что нельзя делать этого с родней? Ты должен убедить в этом мою сестру! ~~Не, правда, ее необходимо в этом убедить~~.

Извращенец? Да на себя посмотри.

Что ж, это правда.

Перестань Отрицать,

Иван Брагинский

ЗЫ: Что?..

 

Йо, Россия (ну и что это значит?)

~~Спорим, ты придумаешь что угодно, лишь бы обижать бедного Ториса. Я всякое слышал. Знал бы раньше, я бы вмешался, как истинный герой, и спас его от тебя!~~ Ладно, неважно.

Я не позволю обстоятельствам сломить меня!  ~~Я помню, что случилось тогда, и усвоил урок, так что заткнись.~~

Это ужасно глупо. Почему не использовать буквы такими, какими их придумали?

О, конечно. Если хочешь, можешь попытаться. ~~Постраннее? Расскажи подробнее.~~

Мне начать бояться, что ты и впрямь следишь за мной?

Точно! Родня должна стоять на первом месте, но не в таком смысле. ~~Ты имеешь ввиду Беларусь?~~ Ты безумный, садистский ублюдок, который все время улыбается и выглядит как невинное дитё, хотя даже близко не такой. Разве я такой же извращенец?!

Я должен был понять, кто ты, после того бреда про «Стань единым с Россией».

Не Понимаю, О Чем Ты Говоришь.

Альфред Джонс

PS: Ничего.

 

Привет, Америка (тебе придется признать, что не все культуры похожи на твою)

~~У меня были на то серьезные основания. Его следовало научить дисциплине, и наказание – единственный подходящий способ~~. Ты обычно такой жизнерадостный, несмотря на ~~крайнюю ~~некоторую твердолобость, и это хорошо.

~~С тобой такое нечасто случается~~.

Буквы были придуманы не такими, и я могу обращаться с ними как хочу. Ладно, как насчет попытки по-дружески поужинать? В любом месте, кроме твоих фаст-фудов.

Не твое дело.

«Следить» – слишком грубо. Предпочитаю «наблюдать за передвижениями стратегических целей».

Вынужден признать, это очень благородно с твоей стороны. ~~Да, про нее~~.

Какой впечатляющий анализ для того, кто не умеет читать между строк. Насчет тебя – ты заносчивый, самодовольный свинтус, в огромных количествах жрущий генетически модифицированные продукты,  и однажды это доведет тебя до инфаркта, хотя сейчас ты даже вес от них не набираешь.

Полный бред? Поживем – увидим.

Ты Прекрасно Понимаешь, О Чем Я Говорю.

Иван Брагинский

ЗЫ: Как скажешь.

 

Йо, Россия (я не виноват, что не могу привыкнуть к тому, что люди ведут себя странно!)

~~Я все сказал~~. Просто я не сдаюсь легко, вот и все! Я настойчивый. ~~Что ты хочешь этим… а, неважно. Не хочу знать.~~ Пфф… ну конечно! Спорим, ты выдумал кириллицу просто, чтобы выпендриться?

Ты меня на свидание приглашаешь, что ли?.. Если это так, то я пойду, но тебя к себе и близко не подпущу. ~~Да лаааааадно, скажи уж~~.

Это по-любому значит «следить».

Ну спасибо. ~~А в чем проблема? Конечно, она немного с приветом, но думаю, это у нее от тебя~~.

Я умею читать между строк! Просто еще не нашел, что именно!

Я действительно такой?

Ты не можешь присоединить к себе всех. Даже мне это ясно.

Нет, Не Понимаю

Альфред Джонс

 

Привет, Америка (только то, что ты никак не привыкнешь, не делает их странными)

Ты мне никогда и не казался человеком, который сдастся после таких огромных потерь. ~~Ты о многом умалчиваешь~~.

Это было так давно, я  не помню, зачем придумал кириллицу, но явно не из-за выпендрежа.

Называй как хочешь. Я предложил поужинать, чтобы другие поняли, что мы хоть пытаемся поладить. ~~Нет, если ты не будешь ничего рассказывать, то и я ничего не скажу.~~

Кажется, ты меня подловил.

~~То есть это я виноват, что моя сестра хочет за меня замуж? ~~

Я говорил не о чтении текста. И да – ты такой.

Я, как и ты, легко не отступаю.

Признай, Что Ты Такой Же.

Иван Брагинский

 

Йо, Россия (что ж, полагаю, ты прав, но все равно это дико!)

Да ну! Всего делов! Как, ты думаешь, я победил в Американской Революции? ~~Ладно, может я такой,  но ты тоже скрытный! ~~Слушай, а сколько вообще тебе лет? Окей, если ты говоришь, что это не свидание, значит не свидание. ~~Подумаешь, утаил всего-то два факта~~.

Это потому что я такой чертовски неотразимый, а? Люди всегда хотят знать, что вытворяет их любимый герой.

~~Подожди… она хочет замуж за тебя? Это ж извращение, старина. ~~

А о чем тогда? О стихах?

Пошел ты.

Я Не Гей

Альфред Джонс

 

Привет, Америка (наверное, ты просто сам дикарь.)

О, точно! Идеальный пример. Напомни-ка, не твой ли день рождения скоро? ~~Думал, я был совершенно честен все это время~~. Я правда не помню, сколько мне лет.

Отлично, как насчет сегодняшнего вечера? ~~А я скрыл только один, все честно.~~

Не совсем верно, но ты близок к сути.

~~Да, именно замуж, понятия не имею, почему~~.

И не о стихах.

У тебя такая забавная реакция.

Вот Это И Есть Отрицание.

Иван Брагинский

 

Йо, Россия (Ну, ты!..)

Да, примерно через месяц. Снова подаришь презервативы? ~~Хм… ну… ты не был!~~ Почему не помнишь? Ты такой старый?

Сегодня я свободен. Ты знаешь, где я живу, так? А, точно. Знаешь. ~~Я даже не помню, что собирался ответить.~~

Ага! Я так и знал!

~~Ты, должно быть, милый с ней… оооооочень милый.~~

О хайку?..

Какого черта ты имеешь в виду под «забавно»?

Заткнись.

Альфред Джонс

 

Привет, Америка (Что? Я был честен.)

Я подумывал подарить тебе в этом году кое-что новенькое. ~~Тогда извини~~.

Нет. Просто в моем прошлом было много событий, о которых лучше не вспоминать.

Я буду в шесть вечера по вашему времени, так что будь готов. ~~Как и я.~~

~~Ты должно быть прав~~.

Я вообще не о литературе говорил.

Просто «забавно» и все.

Скоро Ты Запоешь По-Другому.

Иван Брагинский

 

 

**Часть первая с половиной (бонус)**

Альфред не мог поверить. Он действительно сидел в шикарном ресторане («Porter’s», кажется) вместе со своим давним противником Иваном. Это же все равно, что ужин Бэтмена с Джокером! Ужасно странно. Но зато бургеры в ресторане готовили отличные, если не обращать внимания на неестественно оранжевый плавленый сыр.

Страны наслаждались трапезой в уютном молчании. Единственное, что напрягало – это официант, типичный прыщавый старшеклассник с дурными манерами. Альфреда от него просто корежило, и он решил, что если официант будет и дальше вести себя как последний козел, то останется без чаевых. Поделом!

– Как тебе еда, Америка? – внезапно спросил Иван, прервав его размышления.

Альфред одарил Ивана одной из своих потрясающих «звездных» улыбок и кивнул:  
– Нравится! А тебе?

– Тоже.

Они замолчали, но продолжали смотреть друг на друга. И это неловкое затянувшееся молчание, возможно, было не так уж плохо. Может, и к лучшему, потому что разговор мог легко перерасти в скандал. Альфред наблюдал за Иваном, отмечая всякие мелочи. Например, тот постоянно отводил глаза, задумчиво поглядывая на стакан с водкой. Альфред надеялся, что Иван не заметил, как часто он сам отпивает вино из бокала, тоже стараясь не встречаться с Россией взглядом.

Так, стоп! Альфред решил, что, кажется, у него приступ паранойи. Это же дружеский ужин, а не тест на бдительность, где нужно следить за каждым движением противника, разгадывая его намеренья. Это похоже… на Тетрадь Смерти! Мда... Альфред вдруг задумался, кем бы он был, Лайтом или L? Тьфу, чушь какая! Он потряс головой, отгоняя глупые мысли, и Иван посмотрел на него с любопытством.

– Слышь, голубки, может, хватит пялиться друг на друга? Мне нести десерт или нет?

Обе страны замерли и медленно повернули головы к официанту. Тот полностью игнорировал их реакцию, нетерпеливо ожидая ответа.

Иван очнулся первым:

– Извини, как ты нас назвал?

– Глухой, да? Я смотрю, вы двое глаз друг с друга не сводите. Того и гляди, начнете прямо зде…

– КОЛКОЛКОЛКОЛКОЛКОЛКОЛКОЛКОЛКОЛКОЛ…

Когда Иван перестал завывать, официант, чуть не обмочивший штаны от страха, уже давно сбежал. А прежде взбешенный Альфред теперь ржал на весь ресторан, признавая, что «колколкол» оказался круче, чем пендель, который он сам планировал.

Десерт уже можно было не ждать, так что они стали потягивать выпивку в ожидании, когда принесут счет. Америка решил, что заказанное им вино было слишком хорошим, чтобы оставлять его недопитым. Вот он и допил всю бутылку, а потом…

***

Когда счет, наконец, принесли, Иван почувствовал облегчение. Он не знал, сколько еще Альфред сможет усидеть на стуле и не свалиться. Иван немедленно расплатился, поняв, что стрясти деньги с Америки не удастся, и поднялся.

– Ты можешь идти сам? – с  невинным видом поинтересовался Иван.

– Канешна, старина… к-канешн, – невнятно пробормотал Альфред.

Он стал подниматься, но колени подогнулись, и поцелуй с полом был бы неминуем, если б Иван вовремя его не подхватил.

– Вау, чувак! А ты шустрый для такого толстяка.

Если б Альфред не был так пьян, Иван сделал бы с ним то, что тот собирался сделать с официантом – дал бы хорошего пинка. А так он просто поволок его домой, стараясь не обращать внимания на пьяную болтовню. Иван припомнил времена, когда сам напивался вдрызг. Он представил, что чувствовали при этом те, кто находился в этот момент рядом, и ему поплохело. Но воспоминания были прерваны Альфредом, который сказал кое-то не просто дурацкое:

– Эй, друган. Ты лучший. Приглядываешь за с-св…своим злейшим врагом, да?.. Я тебя люблю.

Иван промолчал, продолжая тащить его на себе. Альфред мог ляпнуть что угодно, но эти пьяные слова превзошли все ожидания. Но… почему у Ивана так потеплело на сердце? Водка давно выветрилась, значит, это странное тепло в груди было не от нее. Ивану оно нравилось. Наверное, потому что ему нравилось все, что согревало. А может, были другие причины, в которые не хотелось сейчас вдаваться.

В конце концов, они добрались до дома Америки. Чтобы попасть внутрь, Ивану пришлось вытащить ключ из кармана Альфреда, что оказалось нетрудно сделать. К счастью, недалеко от входной двери стоял диван, и Иван сгрузил парня на него. Альфред что-то пробормотал, перевернулся на спину и стал стаскивать с себя рубашку.

– Здесь чертовски жарко, – пожаловался он. Иван не ответил, старательно пытаясь игнорировать его самого и его голую грудь.

– Мне пора.

– Н-не вздумай. Я хочу, чтобы т… ты поцеловал меня.

Иван сморгнул:

– Поцеловал тебя?

– Ты и впрямь глухой. Вот не отпущу, пока не поцелуешь!

– Это что, угроза?

– Мож быть.

Иван, конечно, мог бы просто уйти. Все равно Альфред проснется завтра и ничего не вспомнит. Но когда тот, кого уже привык ненавидеть, лежит такой беззащитный и умоляет поиграть с ним – как можно не поддаться искушению? Иван приблизился к Альфреду и очень осторожно прижался к его губам, поддразнивая.

А уже в следующую секунду  его притянули за голову и вовлекли в страстный поцелуй, который оказался пьяным, невероятно бестолковым и чрезвычайно слюнявым. Но им было плевать. И только когда Альфред понял, что дыхание жизненно необходимо его легким, он со вздохом разжал объятья.

А Иван… улыбался до ушей. Улыбался, как по-настоящему счастливый ребенок – и именно таким ребенком он себя ощущал. Ужасно хотелось продолжения, но Альфред, отдышавшись, сразу вырубился. Ивану ничего не оставалось, как слезть с дивана и отправиться восвояси.

 

**Часть вторая**

 

Йо, Иван (я что, стал называть тебя по имени? Ужос какой)

Несмотря на то, как тяжело находиться в одном помещении с психически неуравновешенным бывшим коммунистическим ублюдком, ужин был… хорош. В смысле, он мог быть и получше, но и так все прошло на удивление прилично. Ресторан, конечно, не Макдональдс, но бургеры у них тоже вкусные. К тому же, я оборжался до колик, когда ты испробовал свое «колколкол» на придурке официанте. Ему не стоило так разговаривать с нами. Я уж сам собирался запнуть его на Луну, прежде чем ты влез. Так бы и врезал ему одним крутым ударом! Да я бы ему все зубы выбил, ну, как герои из мультиков. Я же тоже герой, ты в курсе?

По-любому, я рад, что только один из нас нажрался до поросячьего визга. Мы с Артуром постоянно напиваемся, но я так и не научился пить. А ты и впрямь умеешь глушить водку, блин!

Не уверен, кста, что поблагодарил тебя, когда ты дотащил до дома мою жалкую задницу. А может, и сказал. На всякий случай, скажу теперь – спасибо.

Пока,

Альфред Джонс

 

Привет, Альфред (Ты называешь Англию по имени, так что и меня можешь)

Рад, что тебе понравилось, потому что мне тоже. Согласен, могло быть лучше, но не всегда бывает так, как хочется, да? По-крайней мере, мы прекрасно поели и пообщались. Мне тоже ужасно хотелось вдарить тому официанту. Он с самого начала вел себя неподобающе, но этот комментарий… как бы сказать… стал последней каплей. Классно было бы заставить его валяться у нас в ногах, в луже крови, и молить о пощаде… но достаточно и того, что мы его напугали. А за первое нас наверняка вытурили бы из ресторана.

Ты еще молодая страна, а вот Англии нет оправданий. Мне трудно даже представить, сколько рома он, должно быть, выпил в прошлом. Впрочем, то вино, что ты заказал, было отличного качества, и было бы глупо оставить его недопитым.

Пожалуйста. Ты отблагодарил меня… и наговорил разных необычных… слов, но это не важно.

С любовью,

Иван Брагинский

 

Йо, Иван (это точно)

Это было здорово, я о том и говорю. Уверен, в следующий раз будет еще лучше. ~~Стой, я сказал «в следующий раз»?~~ Впервые я согласен с тобой – я б тоже посмотрел, как он умоляет о пощаде. И ты прав – нас бы точно вытурили.

Хм… да, я еще молод. Все, что я знаю об Англии в те дни – он был пиратом. И почему-то любил цепляться к Испании.

Это было превосходное вино, старик. Я понимаю, почему люди вроде Франции любят вино.

Ой-ой-ой… что же я ляпнул? Если даже тебе это кажется необычным, то, наверное, я действительно что-то ужасное сказал.

Пока,

Альфред Джонс.

 

Привет, Америка.

Надеюсь на это. ~~Да, ты так и сказал. Я не против как-нибудь снова отобедать вместе, если хочешь. ~~Счастлив дожить до дня, когда ты со мной согласился. А теперь давай уже забудем об официанте, чтобы не портить воспоминаний.

Странно, что он цеплялся к Испании, но уверен – у него были на то основания.

Никогда особо не разбирался в винах. Водка согревает быстрее.

Ну… если честно, ты сказал что-то вроде: «я тебя люблю, ты самый лучший». Извини. Мне не следовало поднимать эту тему.

~~С любовью,~~

Иван Брагинский.

 

Йо, Иван

~~Ну, это просто здорово! Не знаю, когда у меня будет свободное время, но дам тебе знать немедленно!~~ Наслаждайся, потому что это был первый и последний раз!

С радостью забуду о том придурке. Идиотская была ситуация.

Хочешь сказать, у Англии были другие причины цепляться к Испании, кроме как ограбить и оставить с голой задницей? ~~Гыгы... с голой задницей.~~

Что?! Согревает? Никогда не думал о водке с этой точки зрения. Теперь понимаю – наверное, она очень помогает переносить суровые зимы.

О, Дядя Сэм и Отцы Основатели! Это ужасно! Прости, старик. Не, правда, я не имел ввиду ничего такого, просто был пьян и все. Подожди… мы же ничего такого не делали? Умоляю, скажи, что не делали.

Впадающий В Панику,

Альфред Джонс

 

Привет, Альфред.

~~Буду ждать.~~ С чего ты так уверен? Вполне возможно, что когда-нибудь ты снова согласишься.

Ужасно идиотская.

Да, думаю, что были. Почему бы тебе не спросить у него самого? Точно. Водка очень согревает холодными, одинокими ночами...

Я так и думал. ~~Я и не рассчитывал на то, что ты испытываешь какие-то чувства к такому, как я.~~ Нет, мы ничего _такого_ не делали. Я дотащил тебя до твоего дома, потом пошел к себе. Ничего между нами не произошло.

Расслабься.

Иван Брагинский

 

Йо, Иван.

Мда, у тебя пунктик на этом. В следующий раз я тебя опережу. Так что берегись!

Конечно, я могу и сам спросить, но рискую получить очередную порцию ворчания. Так что нафиг.

Одинокими ночами? Я думал… ой. Ты же теперь живешь один? Мне правда жаль. ~~Я…~~

О, слава богу! Я помню, что проснулся без рубашки и испугался. Наверное, снял ее ночью.

Пока,

Альфред Джонс.

 

Йо, Иван.

Несколько дней назад я отправил тебе сообщение, а ты до сих пор не ответил. Обычно ты не тормозишь с ответом. Ну, ничего. Уверен, у тебя куча дел и все такое. Я пишу просто на случай, если то письмо до тебя не дошло.

Пока,

Альфред Джонс.

 

Йо, Иван.

Прошла уже неделя. Что случилось? У тебя комп сломался? Спорим, Эстония починит его на раз, он же, вроде, спец в таких делах – хотя, может только вид создает? Короче, я все еще жду. Мог бы и позвонить, если почта не работает, тупой ты придурок. Я не знаю твой номер телефона, но уверен, что ты знаешь мой.

Пока,

Альфред Джонс.

 

Иван?..

С тобой все нормально, чувак? Ты месяц как пропал – ни ответа, ни привета. У вас там что, война началась? Может землетрясение или цунами, а? Пожары, голод?.. Должна же быть причина, потому что твой комп давно должны были починить – если, конечно, проблема в нем. Я могу помочь, если у тебя какие-то неприятности. Герои всегда помогают тем, кто в беде!

Надеюсь, У Тебя Все Окей.

Альфред Джонс.

 

Ты, Гребанный Ублюдок!

Три месяца! ТРИ месяца без ответа! Я поспрашивал другие страны, они утверждают, что у тебя все нормально – так какого хрена?.. Это игнор? Внезапный приступ ненависти? Не, погоди – ты же всегда меня ненавидел, так что эта отмазка не катит. Подозреваю, это какая-то дурацкая игра, типа: «Забьем нахрен на Альфреда». Ты и не планировал ничего серьезного, да? Ты ничего не упускаешь. Веселишься, да?.. Да?!

Катись К Черту!

Альфред Джонс.

 

Эй, Иван.

Последние полгода я много думал и, кажется, понял, почему ты молчишь. Это из-за той фигни, которую я наговорил после нашей пьянки? Я был выбит из колеи и не думал о твоих чувствах. Я, тупой осел, наверное, обнадежил тебя, а когда протрезвел, то обломал. Мне… слуш, извини. Честно, мне понравилось, что мы нормально общаемся. Ты не такой уж плохой, как многие думают. Немного псих, конечно, и иногда придуриваешься… но думаю, ты просто хочешь, чтобы тебя заметили. Я так тебя понимаю – сам хочу, чтобы меня заметили. Думаешь, отчего я все время пытаюсь быть великим героем?

Мне Ужасно Жаль.

Альфред.

 

Дорогой Альфред,

Вы с Россией опять в контрах? Я уже несколько дней пытаюсь попасть к нему домой, потому что вдруг выяснилось, что о нем уже давно никто не слышал. И он не открывает дверь, хотя свет в доме горит. Знаю, нехорошо с моей стороны сразу подозревать тебя, но все говорят, что ты тоже пытаешься пробиться к России. Англия сказал, что вы переписывались, поэтому я и решил обратиться к тебе.

Пожалуйста, ответь побыстрее.

Торис.

 

Хей, Торис.

Похоже, так и есть. В смысле, кажется, я сказал кое-что резкое и, наверное, ранил его чувства. А мы ведь вроде как начали налаживать отношения! Однажды даже ужинали вместе. Но я тогда нажрался в хлам и ему пришлось тащить меня до дома, а потом я сказал, что люблю его. Когда я протрезвел, то запаниковал, а он вдруг перестал со мной разговаривать. Думаешь, он из-за этого заперся и никого к себе не подпускает? Боже, я не думал, что это его так обидит!

Не стоило тогда столько пить.

Извини, что из-за меня тебе приходится волноваться об Иване.

Пока,

Альфред.

 

Дорогой Альфред.

 

О, господи! Теперь понятно, в чем дело. Россия кажется чудовищем, но в глубине души он сущий ребенок, который мечтает о тепле и уюте. В его жизни было много потерь, ~~включая меня~~, и я думаю, что его робкая надежда на настоящую заботу и ласку разбилась вдребезги. Знаю, ты не виноват – ты же не знал. Так что не расстраивайся.

Не будь так строг к себе.

Торис.

 

Хей, Торис

Вот оно что! Чувствую себя полным идиотом. Как могут герои не знать таких вещей о своих бывших врагах? Теперь, когда я в курсе, то вспоминаю, что он и впрямь часто ведет себя как ребенок. Но мне казалось, что это просто маскировка! Неужели я все время ошибался?

Спасибо, рад узнать, что я не настолько мудак.

Пока,

Альфред.

 

Дорогой Альфред,

Ты прав и не прав одновременно. Это сложно объяснить, но возможно ты поймешь, если проведешь с ним побольше времени. Я вышлю тебе инфу, как добраться до дома России. Может, твой голос заставит его выйти… ну, или ты сможешь хотя бы извиниться.

Удачи!

Торис.

 

Привет, Торис.

Я твой должник. Спасибо. Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь я пойму своего непредсказуемого противника.

Увидимся.

Альфред.

 

Привет, Альфред.

Тебе обязательно нужно было вооружаться циркулярной пилой, тащиться ко мне, а потом разносить дверь в щепки и искать меня по всему дому?! Я ведь думал, что это моя сестра! Потому и прятался в углу. Ну правда, что это было такое? ~~И ты еще говоришь, что я непредсказуемый.~~ Однако я рад, что ты пришел – очень беспокоился обо мне, да?

Судя по тому, как ты все время плакал и извинялся, это именно так.

С любовью.

Иван Брагинский.

 

Хей, Иван!

Да, ты прав. Может, идея и не самая блестящая, но это первое, что пришло в голову, когда я думал, как попасть внутрь. Я же знаю – сам ты бы дверь не открыл.

Я не плакал! Я просто… какая-то пылинка в глаз попала. Ай, кого я обманываю. Я чертовски беспокоился о тебе!

Пока,

Альфред Джонс.

 

Привет, Альфред.

У тебя почти все идеи такие же дурацкие, так что я не особо удивлен. Ты хотя бы для приличия сначала постучался, прежде чем выламывать дверь.

Не думал, что ты действительно обо мне так беспокоишься.

С любовью,

Иван Брагинский.

 

Хей, Иван!

Кстати, об этом. Ты мне взаправду нравишься, приятель. В смысле… я типа хочу узнать тебя получше. Мы ничего толком друг о друге не знаем, кроме военных штучек. Так, может, встретимся за ужином сегодня вечером? Место выбери сам. Отметим мое победоносное освобождение тебя из самоизоляции!

Пока,

Альфред Джонс.

 

Привет, Альфред.

Ты мне тоже нравишься. Несомненно, я повеселюсь, узнав побольше о героическом Альфреде Джонсе. Насчет ужина идея хорошая. Там же где в прошлый раз, будь готов.

С любовью.

Иван Брагинский.

 

Хей, Иван,

Я не понял – это был сарказм или что? Видимо, узнаю это в процессе общения. На самом деле, я допускаю, что… может быть… совсем чуть-чуть… я тебя люб…

 

_Запись удалена. _


End file.
